


Enough Of Me To Go Around

by Nightsofsilver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 seconds of soft, Bottom!Ten, M/M, Open Relationship, PWP, Smut, johnny is kinky, sorta - Freeform, top!ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsofsilver/pseuds/Nightsofsilver
Summary: This was merely a routine, done over and over until they got tired of it and started another game.





	Enough Of Me To Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> [MAGAZINEHO #7 I Think of You by Jinho of Pentagon]

A low murmur of conversation filled the dimly lit club. Ten sat at the bar, nursing his drink. It always started out like this, him waiting for the night to really begin. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait much longer. A cool breeze swept across the room. 

Ten did not look up. This was merely a routine, done over and over until they got tired of it and started another game. Ten could see him striding past the bar out of the corner of his eye. He licked his lips but remained where he was, knocking back the last of his drink. A familiar but heavy gaze settled on him, and a excited shiver ran down his spine. It was time to begin. 

He had noticed several eyes following him earlier in the night, and picked out a pair to be his target. A slim, silver haired boy, not much older than him, gladly followed him when he strode past him and gestured to the dance floor nonchalantly. The beat picked up its pace and Ten closed his eyes the older boy’s hands settling on his hips. Dancing, that was easy, but he was here to put on a show.

He moved slowly, letting the music carry him as he swayed. A flicker of a dark suit tucked away in a corner reminded Ten he liked to see just how much he could ruin whatever pretty thing was in front of him that night. He trailed his hands up the older boys arms before pulling him down into a searing kiss. The older responded with enthusiasm, pushing their hips together in a slow circle as they swayed to the ever present beat. 

Ten gasped into his mouth as the older boy’s hands traced up and down the curve of his spine before gently sliding onto his ass, gripping it firmly to pull Ten even closer. Feeling flushed and heated, especially knowing he was watching, Ten pulled back to turn in the other boys arms and slid his body up and down in one long motion.

“A-ah fuck baby” murmured his partner, leaning forward to lick a long stripe up his neck. Ten moaned in response, growing even more aroused at the sensation. He ground back more firmly into the other’s semi-hard erection, slightly more impatient to get what he wanted. The other boy was already flushed and breathing hard, looking at Ten like he wanted to take him right there. 

“It’s Taeyong by the way,” the boy said, locking his arms around Ten’s waist and leaning forward to mutter into his ear. “Planning on leaving here with me baby?” Ten grinned in response, rolling his hips back and tossing a firm yes over his shoulder.

A fluttering of legs and a dark jacket swept by them and towards the bathroom, it looked like Ten’s job here was done, now he could have his own fun. He stood up and turned around, pulling Taeyong towards the club’s entrance with a wicked grin on his face.

Good thing Taeyong’s apartment wasn’t too far from the club because Ten could barely keep his hands off him in the cab. Their clothes were hastily dropped down the hall as Taeyong pulled Ten into his room and pushed him down onto the bed. Ten propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Taeyong grab the condoms and lube.

“How do you want to do this Taeyong? I’m down for anything.” Taeyong returned to the bed with a smirk, “I liked what you were doing in the club baby, but I want you to fuck me, do you think you can do that?” Ten nodded enthusiastically, pulling the other boy and down and maneuvering on top of him. 

Taeyong shivered underneath him as the cold lube hit his skin, whimpering softly as Ten slowly fingered him open. Ten repeatedly mouthing hot kisses up his neck in comfort. As Taeyong grew more relaxed under him, Ten started grinding his hips, causing the two’s erections to slide messily together. Taeyong groaned loudly at the friction, bucking his hips up roughly. Ten slid one hand down to pin Taeyong’s hips down firmly, adding another finger as Taeyong whined impatiently. 

Soon enough Ten was adding a third finger, scissoring Taeyong open with ease. Taeyong’s hands fluttered up and down Ten’s arms as he crooked a finger inside of Taeyong, lightly massaging the boys prostate until he was a shivering mess. “Ten...Ten...” “Tell me what you want Taeyong, you’ve gotta use your words.” 

Ten paused in his ministrations, Taeyong finally gaining enough composure to say “Fuck me, I want you to fuck me.” Ten removed his fingers, Taeyong wincing at the loss, and simply knelt hovered over Taeyong like he was waiting for something. Taeyong trailed his hands down Ten’s chest softly before tugging on his arm in effort to get the boy to continue. 

“What’s the magic word Taeyong?” “Fuck you.” “No the other magic word.” “Fine, please fuck me.” Pushing himself up Ten grabbed a condom and hurriedly rolled it on, immediately leaning back down over Taeyong. He gave Taeyong a kiss, licking into the boy’s mouth as he pushed himself against Taeyong’s rim. Ten swallowed Taeyong’s soft gasps as he slowly pushed into the boy, steadily thrusting forward as he bottomed out inside him. 

Taeyong kissed Ten back, a soft tap on his arm letting Ten know when he could move. This time it was Ten breathily groaning out Taeyong’s name at the feeling of the tight heat enveloping him everytime he thrusted in and out. Ten’s head was bent low over the boy under him, tempo slow and controlled. 

Taeyong propped himself up on his elbows to lick a long stripe up Ten’s neck and mouth a trail of hickeys wherever he could reach. Ten growled at the sensation of Taeyong’s mouth against his skin, hips thrusting harder and faster in response. Taeyong threw his head back to mutter a string of curses, urging Ten on as he pushed even deeper inside him. Soon enough Ten’s thrusts started to stutter and he pounded down into Taeyong even harder. 

Taeyong locked his heels around Ten’s waist and reached down in between them to jerk rapidly at his aching erection, sensing Ten was nearly spent. With a loud groan Ten pushed himself into Taeyong as deep as he possibly could, hips twitching as he came. He gave a few shallow thrusts in time for Taeyong to come with a quiet sigh, cum spurting out to land on their intertwined bodies. 

Ten carefully pulled out, placing a chaste kiss on Taeyong’s forehead before throwing away the spent condom and grabbing a damp towel to wipe the both of them down with. Taeyong whined sleepily as Ten shakily wiped him down, half succeeding in pulling him down into the sheets. Ten chuckled softly and tossed the towel to the side in favor of after sex cuddles. This was something he was used to, and he pulled a drier section of the sheets over the two of them and snuggled back into Taeyong’s arms, one coming up to rest on his waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten sighed contentedly. It was still early in the morning and had finally made it home. He paid the taxi driver and nearly jumped out onto the street in his excitement. Sure Taeyong was fun, but the mornings after a night out like that were always his favorite part. Taeyong could take it, but his boyfriend could give it. 

He calmed himself down on the ride up the elevator, knowing he still had to wake up his sleeping boyfriend before they could have any fun. He unlocked the door and immediately strode into the bedroom to find him. Johnny was curled up adorably on Ten’s side of the bed, arms wrapped loosely around an extra pillow. Ten dropped his things on the bedside table and discarded the rest of his clothes. 

Slowly crawling up onto the bed, he lay down in front of Johnny before gently shaking the boy awake. “C’mon baby, wake up, I’m back!” Finally Johnny opened his eyes, smiling sleepily at Ten. 

“Morning Ten...” Johnny sat up in bed, stretching out in a huge yawn, looking a little more awake now as he turned back to him. Johnny smirked remarking,“Well someone’s ready to go,” and looking up and down Ten appreciatively. “I missed you baby,” Ten pouted cutely. Leaning forward to give Ten’s forehead a quick kiss, Johnny sat back and responded “Well then tell me about last night.” 

Ten crawled into Johnny’s lap, perching on top of his loose sweatpants and leaning forward to cage the other boy against the headboard. “Well, you saw the fun I was having at the club, so once you left I went home with Taeyong to continue it…” He trailed off as Johnny started kissing lightly up the side of his neck, who pulled back with the ghost of a smirk on his face, motioning for Ten to continue. 

Ten described the events of the rest of the night brokenly as Johnny grew more and more bold, massaging Ten’s thighs with his hands and trailing kisses up and down his chest. “W-what did you do last night?” Ten gasped out as Johnny’s hands pushed his ass more firmly down on his growing erection. 

“The usual…” Johnny blushed and looked away. Ten grinned, knowing his boyfriend’s shyness about what Ten had been doing the night before did to him. “Got excited thinking about what Taeyong was going to do to me later and jerked off in the bathroom?” Johnny’s gaze finally returned to meet his, pupils blown wide but cheeks still flushed. 

Ten smirked at the boy’s hesitance, it's not like it was the first time they’d done this. Ten was happy to oblige when he had discovered the thing that turned his boyfriend on the most was imagining what Ten would look like with someone else buried deep inside him. Remembering the hickey left by Taeyong on his neck, he brought his face down to Johnny’s, the boy beneath him moaning appreciatively as he gave him one to match. 

Deeming the conversation plenty over with, Ten wiggled out of Johnny’s grip to grab the lube and condoms from the drawer next to the bed. Johnny pushed his sweatpants and underwear off, grabbing the lube to pour some on his fingers. Ten hopped back onto the bed and turned so that he was straddling Johnny’s lap and facing away from him. He knelt forward to grasp the long length laying in front of him, unrolling a condom onto it before enveloping the head in his mouth and bobbing up and down slowly. 

Johnny let out a soft grunt behind him, his fingers now trailing down Ten’s ass to lightly trace his rim. Ten let out an unconscious whine around the dick in his mouth as Johnny slowly pushed one finger into him. He paused to give Ten a moment to adjust before starting move, a slight tap on Ten’s side bringing him back to reality and the neglected dick in front of him. Bobbing his head once more, Ten pulled away to lick a long stripe up the front of Johnny’s length, his hand moving in slow strokes to reach what his mouth couldn’t. 

They continued for a few minutes, Johnny adding another finger and scissoring him open with practiced ease. Ten was getting impatient, pushing his hips back in an effort to get Johnny’s fingers closer to where he wanted them. He could sense Johnny smirking behind him but obliged his boyfriend’s silent request and pushed his fingers deeper, curling them until Ten was gasping for breath. Before long Johnny added a third, Ten humming softly as he dipped his head down as far as his his throat would allow. 

Johnny’s groaned softly and removed his fingers. Ten dipped his head down one last time, mouth making a soft popping noise as he removed himself and quickly turned around. Johnny was looking at Ten like he wanted to devour him whole and Ten shivered as he leaned in for another kiss, palms balanced on Johnny’s broad chest. Johnny’s hands ghosted over Ten’s hips, just a little impatient. Ten ignored him and nibbled softly on Johnny’s soft bottom lip. 

One of Ten’s hands drifted up to trace that spot on Johnny’s neck and the older’s hips bucked up in response. Johnny whined into the kiss and Ten decided to stop teasing, leaning over the other’s shoulder and lining himself up with Johnny’s cock before sink down in one fluid motion. Johnny let out a strangled noise and let his head fall back against the headboard. Ten’s hands tightened amin the bedsheets below him, but he only paused a moment before lifting hips to rock them down again. 

Johnny’s hands came up to Ten’s hips, helping push the boy up and rolling his hips up as Ten’s came down. Gasping for breath Ten mumbled “Again again again again” as Johnny hit his prostate in a stab of pleasure. Not one to deny Ten much of anything, Johnny slammed up into Ten again, the younger falling forward into his chest in a mess of whimpers. 

Johnny didn’t last too long after that, reaching a hand down in between them to tug Ten to his own release as well. They both slumped against the headboard panting heavily before Ten rolled onto his side of the bed and Johnny staggered to his feet to clean up. A few minutes later Johnny crawled back in bed, Ten wrapped his arms around him, buried his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck, and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you have gotten this far! This is my first pic so please drop a kudos or a comment if you liked it! Feel free to (nicely) point any errors. I'm a little slow but more pics may be on their way<3 come yell at me on twitter @nightsofsilver if you want too
> 
> s/o to my wonderful beta <333


End file.
